A Helper for Jack
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Jack Frost spent over three hundred years alone... but now, he's got a little helper of his own!


A/N: I wrote this because I figured Jack's gotta get a cutie, friend and family someday. It's currently a one-shot, but who knows, maybe I'll a bunch of drabbles later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own RotG, I just enjoy the movie immensely.

* * *

A Helper for Jack

Jack Frost has spent the past three hundred and some years alone bringing fun and games to children. When he was entering his three hundredth year as a Spirit he had been invited, read bribed, to joining the Guardians, a group of the most beloved and busiest spirits for children of all. After becoming one and defeating the Spirit of Fear, the formerly invisible and untouchable spirit had gained followers. Now roughly twenty years later Jack Frost was feeling something he'd thought he'd banished, loneliness. All of the Guardians had helpers of some sort, North with his yetis and elves, Tooth with her baby fairies, Bunny with his eggs and Sandy with his dream dolphins. However, he did his work alone, without anyone's help or companionship. When the emotion would build to a point he couldn't control his powers he would go by himself where loneliness was practically a persona all of its own. In fact, the slender teen could be found on a rather large rock in an Antarctica when he was feeling particularly horrible or had a large fight with Bunny. Thus, it was such a day where our story begins and when Jack Frost noticed a flower growing cheerfully in the snow. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement.

"Fl-flo-flu-flower?!" He said as he touched down on his favorite glacier, eyes wide. "There shouldn't be a flower out here!" The teen darted towards it, flying down from the top of the giant ice block to land daintily in the snow next to it. The flower had appeared to be just pushing up out of the blanket of ice and was as pure a white as Jack's hair. The teen reached out and gently touched it. The flower seemed to quiver in pleasure and joy, its tightly shut bud rubbing against his fingers affectionately.

"Wow," Jack whispered loneliness forgotten. He sunk down into the snow next to it, gently cupping the flower, running his fingers up and down the stem. It seemed to love the cold and Jack quickly blew frost on it and around it further lowering its temperature. The flower grew even more, the bud ballooning into the size of a baseball. Jack laughed in glee. Flying up around it he did fast circle in the air creating a snow cloud that began to gently blow and create a light dusting of the icy powder. That's when he noticed the flower starting to bloom. Zipping down, Jack crouched right over it making snowflake after snowflake to cover the flower and keep it cool. Suddenly the bud's tight petals began to unravel. The influx of cold weather had pushed it to the size of a dinner plate and Jack watched with merry blue eyes as it unfurled. Much to his astonishment there was a tiny figure in side. Not much larger than his hand, the being reminded him much of Tooth's little helpers, except done his own coloring and in scales of ice instead of rainbow feathers. The little being had almost translucent, white colored skin, a mix of white and sky blue hair, and wings that were dragon fly in style but on closer look had the images of carefully crafted frost or snowflakes in silver. The eyelids fluttered and slowly lifted to reveal eyes that matched Jack's. The little face's sapphire blue lips curved and it chirped at him. The Guardian of Fun was surprised to find he knew exactly what it was saying.

"Father?" The little thing asked sitting up.

"Me?" Jack asked shocked. "Well," Jack said after pausing to think it through, "I guess I am your daddy… My name is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and a Spirit of Winter." The little creature's wings started flapping and it slowly straightened before flying into the air.

"Hello Father Frost," it, no he, chirped. "Do you know what I am? Or what my name is?" Jack sat stunned before studying it and thinking it over.

"You're a fairy of ice and winter, a frostling," Jack said with surety before glancing up at the moon which seemed to smile down on him in approval. "You're my helper and your name will be… Glaciel." He held out his hand and the little fairy landed in it. Holding the slender and tiny figure close, the loneliness that had begun to creep up was staunched and quickly destroyed. Feeling the small figure tremble slightly, Jack thought fiercely,_ don't worry little guy, Jack Frost won't be let anything happen to you!_

* * *

The rest of the Guardians were quite surprised the next time they saw Jack. On his shoulder was a tiny figure that if you looked too quickly you would mistake for one of the Baby Teeth, like Jack's good friend Baby Tooth, however, that assumption would be quickly squashed once you saw the tiny thing make an intricate snowflake. The first one to notice had been Toothiana who had let out a shriek of surprise attracting everyone else's attention.

"Jack! You have a helper!" She squealed zooming over, her own swarm of fairies following. There were few fairies in the world, and a brand new species of ones made all of them flutter and circle in excitement. The fact that it was male was even more astonishing. "Oh! He's so cute! You're making sure he flosses regularly right?" Harry smiled.

"Glaciel takes great care of himself," Jack said dryly as he landed. He'd taken to wearing a blue trench coat in the recent years instead of his former hoodie, though he still went barefoot and wore brown breeches that ended at mid-calf. The air of contentment around the icy spirit was obvious to his fellows and Sandy smiled widely at him giving him huge double thumbs up in dream sand. Bunny merely tilted his head to the side and edged around to get a better look at the little critter.

"Congratulations, comrade!" North roared patting the youngest guardian on the shoulder roughly. "It is good that you are now important enough to have helpers." The others winced at the condescending words but Jack ignored it.

"Father Frost," Glaciel asked his attention drawn away to the window. "May I go out and deliver a snowflake?"

"Do you have one?" Jack asked as the tiny being settled on his finger briefly, his wings pausing allowing the girls to coo over them in astonishment. He hadn't grown much in the past few months he'd been with Jack, but they both preferred his smaller size. The little male nodded and Jack gave his consent sending one of the Northern winds with the little fairy to protect and guide him to and from his destination.

"Where's the little critter goin', mate?" Bunny asked in curiosity as they left the entry room and headed into North's meeting room. A round table sat in the middle with five thick plush chairs around it, each a different color.

"He wanted to deliver some snow, he'll be back in a short while," Jack said settling into his chair at the round table. Tooth settled next to him, chattering away gaily at the adorableness of his new little helper. Sandy took the free spot next to him, Bunny and North sitting across from the trio.

"How did the little one come to be?" North asked as he motioned to the yetis to fetch their meal and drinks. It was the biannual yearly meeting they had. One meeting was right after Easter and one before Thanksgiving to best accommodate everyone's busy schedules. Something, Jack was thankful for. He used the meeting as an excuse to avoid meeting the Thanksgiving Spirit. Jack still was rather perturbed by the fact that the Thanksgiving Spirit for that holiday was a turkey and that it was perfectly fine with eating the same meals as its followers. It was quite frankly, a form of cannibalism that was just plain weird.

"He came out of a snow flower that fed off the cold," Jack said honestly. "I was in Antarctica to clear my head when I saw Glaciel's flower blooming up out of the snow. I touched it and it seemed to enjoy the coldness so I fed it more and more until finally out popped the little fairy. I call him a frostling. The Man on the Moon seemed to approve of the name, even though he didn't quite say so."

"Were there more flowers?" Sandy asked in his usual manner of symbols and gestures. Jack shook his head.

"Not that I saw, but I left a gentle storm over the entire continent in case anymore were growing or something else needed a boost." Jack replied honestly. "I check back every hour or so, but it's been three months and no other flowers have come out."

"Maybe it's associated with the number of followers you have? Or how much work you have to do?" Tooth asked.

"Maybe," Jack said. "But enough about my little frostling, what's been up with you guys?"

* * *

Jack enjoyed a good meal and talk with his fellow Guardians. Bunny was the first to leave since it was getting close to fall and winter in Australia and wanted to make sure nothing in his Warren suffered from the lowering temperatures. Tooth and Sandy left after him, their work never ending even though they could complete their jobs at a distance most of the time. That left the Guardians of Wonder and Fun alone in the parlor enjoying cocoa.

Jack froze another elf as it was about to grab Glaciel and examine him like a baby did, by shoving the tiny frostling in his mouth. North merely chuckled as a yeti snagged the sixth elf to do so and carry it off to melt in another room by a large fire with his fellows. North wouldn't say so, but the little buggers were always more enjoyable when Jack was around to freeze them. There were also more cookies.

"Now," North said, "vhat is it zat you be vant to ask me, Jack?" North had seen Jack's thoughtful glances at him and his yetis all through dinner and the older Guardian had been curious as to what exactly was going through the spritely spirit's head.

"I was wondering if you had a yeti crew I could borrow for a month or two?" Jack finally said. Glaciel landed on his shoulder as North blinked in surprise.

"Borrow yeti crew?" North repeated. "Vhy?"

"I want to build my own home in Antarctica." Jack stated shocking the larger Guardian into spewing out his mouthful of hot cocoa.

* * *

North had blubbered about Jack living in the Stantoff Claussen or even in the North Pole before finally agreeing that it would do to have another Guardian in the Southern hemisphere. With North, Sandy and Tooth stationed in the north, Jack would be well suited in the south with Bunny. The yetis had been a bit upset about being loaned out, but after North had made one yeti redo the color of a single toy four times and a single elf ruined over two hundred hand sewn teddy bears, they were more than ready to go.

The yetis were an enormous help and the home went up quickly. It was a small castle in the end, the yetis enjoying the lack of elves and the cool weather seemed to have made it a contest to see who could build the best. In fact, they treated the whole time there as if it were a vacation. By the end of it several of them decided to stay. The only one going back being Mark who decided he hated the South since it wasn't the North.

Jack landed rather gleefully on one of the tower roofs. Several perches and balconies had been made, the castle allowing for an open and free lifestyle for the rather lively winter spirit. The main building was roughly four stories tall with four tall towers at each corner that connected to each other via ice bridges and long wires Jack could walk across when he wanted, and had an open courtyard in the very center as well as store houses to the back where he kept the special snowflakes Glaciel deliver and the yetis' different materials. There were only six yetis currently living here, and they were in charge of moving the hand crafted and magically made snowflakes to their proper places, or maintaining the yards and gardens. Both rather peaceful and easy jobs compared to their home in the North Pole. They merely had to make snowmen and snow angels for the gardens, and keep anyone dumb enough, the elves had started visiting to both Jack, Glaciel and the yetis' mutual annoyance, from licking the ice made or ice covered trees, though sometimes they let the stupid things do it if they were especially annoying.

However, there was one job that Jack made sure to do. The special snow flower was carefully looked after by the spirit when he wasn't busy spreading winter. Its home was in the very middle of his courtyard, at the center of a small, but decorated, flowerbed. Everyday Jack sprinkled his snow over it, and every day the little bloom would flutter happily at the attention. Sometimes Glaciel could be found next to the bloom, dancing around it in happy flying circles or placing some of his own snowflakes on the bloom's stem to make it even colder. The pair kept it in excellent condition so it was no wonder that they visited it at least twice every day.

Climbing down his staircase to the courtyard, Glaciel doing cheerful twists in the air around him, darting to and fro spreading frost along the walls and windows they passed, Jack whistled a jaunty tune that would have made Tooth blush. These floors were the ones Jack and Glaciel could allow their magic to play with. The duo kept from freezing anything on the first two so as to keep the yetis comfortable and without risk of accidents.

"Let's go check on the flower, hm?" Jack said as the finally reached the ground floor. Chattering excitedly Glaciel darted out one of the open windows and Jack laughed following. All of the windows in the home were large enough for him, Glaciel and Sandy to go through. Just like there was a warm rooms and floors set aside for the yetis or for whenever they had a meeting. There was also a space for Bunny's hole when the few times the meeting was at Jack's place, not that they had it there yet. His turn on the rotation wasn't for another two months.

Flying into the courtyard, Jack floated over the wall to the small center garden and then skipped over to the center plot, his Shepard's crook swinging in the air and summoning a light smatter of snow. However, he froze in a mix of shock, surprise, and joy at what he saw awaiting him in the small bed. Instead of one flower, with a large bloomed head, were two small tight buds poking up out of the ground next to it. Glaicel squealed in joy before he went to flutter around them for a closer inspection.

"More frostlings?" Jack said in astonishment his face lighting up. He swirled into the air, pirouettes and cartwheels demonstrating his excitement and pleasure as he summoned more snow and frost. Glaciel joined him, playing with the larger spirit and snuggling up against him as they both made intricate frost designs on the walls, ice bridges, and towers, tiny icicles forming into small little balls on the wires from where Jack skipped across on them. "More frostlings!" Jack shouted and focused even more snow on the area as the flowers grew. Two yetis moving a cart back from where they'd taken it to storage glanced up at the spirit as he swirled around wildly before shaking their heads. Jack was always causing a ruckus one of them muttered.

* * *

"I don' understand why we're holdin' a meetin' in Antarctica," Bunny complained to Sandy who on this rare occasion decided to join the rabbit in his tunnel as he traveled. "I mean, it's gotta be enough ter freeze me tail off, right, mate?" Sandy merely shrugged and made a picture of a roaring flame filled fireplace and a cozy blanket covered armchair with a bunny head on the back. Bunny stopped. "Yer tellin' me Frostbite's gotta place saved fer me that is plenty warm?" Sandy nodded. "And how do yous knows about this?" Sandy merely smirked and flew ahead leaving the Bunny shaking his head in exasperation. "You and yer secrets," he grumbled, "yer better be righ', Sandy."

The duo popped up out of the hole and Bunny was pleased to find them in a rather comfortable room. "Now, this isn't so bad," Bunny said with a grin. "Let's get goin', ay mate?" He walked over to a door and opened it not realizing Sandy was warning him away and was shocked by a strong, icy wind that instantly blew through it. The Spring Spirit shoved the door shut hurriedly and backed away. Sandy rolled his eyes as the bunny started complaining loudly about pranks and Jack. Finally he just picked the rabbit up by the scruff using a large dream sand hand, turned him around, and placed him in front of the other door.

"Ay!" Aster complained, "Whatcha do that fer mate?" The sandman merely pointed at the symbols above the two doors. The one above the door Sandy held Bunny in front of had a little house, the other, that the Easter Bunny turned to see, had an ice cube. "Oh, well," the Guardian blustered, "I knew dat." Rolling his eyes, Sandy motioned him on, following him as he went through the door and down the warm hallway and under an arch into the another warm room within the castle. Tooth was already there with North chatting as a yeti brought them drinks.

"I want eggnog," North said imperiously putting the cup back on the serving tray. The yeti just glanced at him and gave him back his cup. "This is hot chocolate," the man said and repeated his quest before catching the yeti's unsubtle nod towards the large rabbit which was glaring balefully at him. "Ah, I see, I have later, yes?" The yeti grumbled and shook his head before waddling away. The large man leaned back, the heavily upholstered chair a dark red with burgundy wood and brass buttons and accents. The wood was intricately carved and each time you looked at it there seemed to be more figures. It was a wonder for the eyes and the large man seemed fond of it.

"Where's Frostbite?" Bunny asked settling into his own armchair and draping the thick wool blanket on its back over his lap. The chair was exactly as Sandy depicted it, except in color instead of plain gold. A dark forest green and high back enough that he could rest his ears on the chair seemed to be quite comfortable and warm, Aster had to admit the little bugger had chosen well. The blanket had little eggs and rabbits on it, and he was half tempted to steal it back to his Warren.

"Finishing up his rounds," Toothiana said excitedly from her perch. The chair was silver and had a plethora of silks and soft fabrics that had a specially made back for her wings. Her little fairies were settled on soft cushions placed behind her on a shelf so they were at eye level with everyone else. Sandy's chair was placed next to her, and was even taller than his or North's, but narrower than anyone else's. It was rather fanciful with gold spirals over tan brocade and had little tassels that looked like clouds and a hint of glitter over all of it. The last chair in the room was blue and white and place across from them all next to the final door which opened as Toothiana finished telling them where Jack was. The white haired teen floated in, his long sleeved blue shirt unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, trench coat tossed over one arm.

"Hello," Jack said happily crossing his legs and floating over his seat before plopping down in it. "Sorry about the wait, everyone comfortable?"

"We are," Toothiana said fluttering over to give him an exuberant hug. "Have you been flossing?" She opened his mouth and quickly checked, her fairies following her over to do the same. Jack bore with it for a moment before motioning her away.

"Yup," Jack said with his hand covering his mouth. The tooth fairy pouted before glancing around inquisitively.

"Where's your little frostling?" She asked as Sandy made the same question in dream sand. Jack positively beamed.

"_They_'re off doing their jobs." The Guardian of Fun said proudly. Bunny felt his eyebrow go up just as the word clicked for everyone else.

"They?!" Toothiana squealed. "They?!" Grinning Jack Frost threw his head back and laughed. He launched himself up in the air and opened a small window. In darted three little figures. The largest one was familiar to them, and he fluttered down to sit on Jack's shoulder as his two companions hid in Jack's hair and behind his back. Smiling widely at them Jack landed in the middle and urged the other two to come out. Finally they did. They looked quite similar to the first frostling, except for the one on the right had hair that curled and the one on the left had hair that was much shorter than his fellows.

"Meet Swanton and Icicle," Jack said proudly. "They came to me just two months ago."

"Are these all of them?" Sandy asked using his pictographs.

"They are… For now," Jack replied.

"Vhat do you mean, comrade?" North said leveraging himself out of his seat and joining him. Jack smiled and turned to a closed window opening the shutters excitedly.

"I have more flowers, more buds!" The inner courtyard had long been filled with blooms. Some of the buds were pure white like Glaicel's had been, others were silver or crystal clear and you could see the little fairies in them growing. There must have been dozens of them. All different sizes and all different ages as it would appear. Smiling brightly at his friends, Jack said, "I've got a family of my own now too." Smiling down on them from the moon, Manny couldn't help but feel happy for his youngest son.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this probably one of the cleanest and shortest stories I've ever done... I'm very proud of myself. Let me know how I did. I do hope you enjoyed it.

Sincerely,

Amni.


End file.
